Gundam: the final ring
by strikeIWSP
Summary: part 3/5 of "A past, But Not My Past..." time has been screwed up by entry inot a balck whole 700 million years ago, and now the crews of the albion, dominon, and reinforce Jr. are paying for it. can they fix the timeline and join up with the other 2 teams, or will Koboi suceed, all will depend on the forces of the UNSC and the covenant.


**(A/N: This is the third portion of the A Past, But not My Past…. Series created by me, GAT-X105A+AQMX203B Strike IWSP (integrated weapons systems pack), "Gundam: The final Ring", a Gundam UC/ Halo Crossover. Now I am going to explain a few things for the Halo readers, who have no knowledge of the Gundam series, and for you Gundam fans, please realize this is my version of the Gundam series where all of them are intertwined by several 'restarts' that all end in TURN A**

**The ship that they are on originally is the Pegasis class assault carrier, the "Albion 3****rd**** Refit." Escorted by the "Dominion 2****nd**** Refit" and the "Reinforce Jr. 2****nd**** Refit"**

**Albion 3****rd**** refit: 483m, 2 fixed "Lohengrin" Positron blaster cannons forward mounted, 4 maneuverable "Lohengrin's" forward mounted. 6, dual barrel "Godfried" High energy Beam Cannons forward mounted with 300 degree turning radiuses. 300* 70mm "Igeullstellon 3" 8 barrel gatteling linier rifle CIWS. 8 linier catapults. 2 * 200 missile launchers mounted in rear 'legs'. 1* 160 missile launcher "Hell Dart" anti-MS/MA system. Equipped with mono-phase shift armor, mirage colloid, and anti-beam depth charges. Recently updated to include a prototype MK-56 dueterion reactor.**

**Home to the 81****st****, 82****nd****, and 83****rd**** ECOAS Spec-opps teams, the 8****th**** MS team, 16 companies of T-61 Linier tanks, and finally 10 flights of GAT-F303 SkyKing Extreme (Refit) Air superiority fighters.**

**ECOAS spec-opps teams are the last conventional fighting force ever deployed by the EFSF, or the EFGF. They are small fire teams which are trained to infiltrate and cause havoc while MS and MA teams come in and destroy hardened targets. Most of them are the remaining Coordinators (genetically modified humans, similar to a civilian version of the Spartan project), with a few naturals and a couple elf's who managed to get in. (This is coming from a crossover of Gundam and Artemis fowl, so there are, or at least there were elves in the story, these elves are usually Ex-LEPrecon or EX-LEPrecovery, who were recruited by other members of these fire teams. The LEP and the surface world had/ have no idea of the existence of the EFGF, EFSF, or the ECOAS that inhabit the space around the earth along with the pillar of heaven orbital elevator.) The easiest comparison to the halo universes would be to think of the ECOAS teams as ODST's. They deploy themselves using the ECOAS TMS-61's. These units are APC's that run on the MK56 Dueterion beam reactor with similar armaments to the T-61 linear tanks. However they also have a mobile suit form, enabling them to go into space, sneak into placeses tanks could never go, maneuver to evade incoming fire, and also had 2 *70mm beam gattling cannons on each arm, enabling them to provide massive cover fire for their friendly forces. The closest thing that comes from the halo series in terms of sheer firepower is the covenant scarab, however these units are only able to deploy for so long and can only carry 8 ECOAS team members compared to the massive size of the scarabs, they are also fairly venerable when compared to other mobile suits, meaning they have nothing on a scarab in armor, only maneuverability. The teams are usually equipped with the now out of date TM-31 beam assault rifle, and the TM-58 HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rocket launchers, and M-99 beam pistols. They may also use modified excess military Humvees, with their turrets replaced by twin 8 barrel 12.5mm beam gating cannons, or 2 multi-missile launchers.**

**T-61 linier tanks: first deployed in CE 65, this Main battle tank has had multiple refits and redesigns to deal with the new threats posed by mobile suits and mobile armors. Each company of tanks consists of 10 tanks networked together so if one tank spots an enemy, another can shoot it if the 1****st**** doesn't have a clean shot. The tank has been upgraded to run on the MK55-S Dueterion beam generator, enabling near indefinite operation time. The twin 150mm high explosive canisters shell cannons have been replaced with twin 513mm AGNI linier rifles. Also 2 12.5mm 8 barrel "Iguelstellon" CIWS have been added. The old lunar titanium alloy armor has been replaced by the same Mono-Phase shift armor used by the archangel class assault carriers, because of the upgraded power supply they now had the power required to operate this power hungry armor. 4 shield bits have been added, to enable the tanks to surround themselves and allies with the "umbrella of Artemis" defensive shield for up to 73 seconds. It is easiest to think of this as the bubble shield; however you can't shoot or leave it till it's turned off. The closest thing to this unit in appearance, though not quite as effective as this unit because of its lack of full scale deployment is the grizzly tanks from halo wars.**

**The 8****th**** ECOAS MS team. This team is 2 sets of 3 mobile suits, each set aslo deploys with a sonar/radar/communications truck. The suits they use are the upgraded ECOAS Stark Jegan. This multi role platform is capable of independent atmostpheric re-entry, able to take a single blast from a MK82 nuke and come out functioning (any more then this and even its armor won't survive, but hey it's still surviving a nuke right?). The units are painted pitch black with shark mouth's painted on their head units visors. They operate using a standard set of weapons consisting of a 320mm linear rifle, a 127mm High energy beam rifle, a 560mm beam bazooka, 6*120mm leg mounted missile launchers, 2 beam sabers, and 1 deployable shield mounted in the fore-arm. Each set of three units is known to be more then capable of taking on an entire fleet of battleships roughly the same size as a covenant cruiser, though the ships where not of the same quality of said cruisers, they were just as large and heavily armored, but the covenant has shields…. **

**Finally we have the Sky King Extreme (refit) air superiority fighter. This fighter was developed after project V and was to create a fighter that could use the striker packs, and convention weapons. The catch was it had to be able to do it in both the atmosphere and in space. After several million years this unit still finds itself in use though it has been severely upgraded to suit the needs of a new war. The unit now has been permanently merged with the ale striker packs and 2*320mm AGNI impulse cannons where added. The lunar batteries where replaced with a MK56 Hyper Dueterion Reactor that had just been finished. They also merge directly with the new power cores of fighting vessels to provide more power when needed. While the standard forces abandoned traditional fighters the ECOAS saw them as a way to cheaply keep hostile targets off of their men on the ground. In a one on one fight they are no match for the smaller and more powerful mobile suits, however when you have 1 MS being hit by 10 or 20 of them the statistics of survival go up exponentially. Although they are units that where being refitted for combat by the ECOAS after being decommissioned by the EFSF, there are only 200 of them because they are still in the trial stages of development, compared to the 500,000 of them that where deployed to defend stations during the signing of the Junius 7 treaty of CE 91.**

**Dominion 2****nd**** (refit): 200* 70mm "Igeullstellon 3" 8 barrel gatteling linier rifle CIWS. 7****th**** ECOAS MS team. 2 forward mounted fixed "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannons. 2 twin barrel "Godfried" High energy beam canons, forward mounted, 300 degree turning radius. 2 "Valiant MK4" 1,200mm Linier rifles, 360 degree turning radius, mounted on sides (think of it as a MACK cannon surrounded by anti-matter, the cannon accelerates a small high explosive shell to any velocity, once it reaches the desired velocity in the barrel the matter is then surrounded by anti-matter and charged particles, to allow the high explosive shell to penetrate anti-beam depth charges and standard shields. This weapon has no effect on beam shields such as the umbrella of Artemis or mono-Phase Shift armor). 1* 160 missile launcher "Hell Dart" anti-MS/MA system. Equipped with mono-phase shift armor, mirage colloid, and anti-beam depth charges. Recently updated to include a prototype MK-56 dueterion reactor.**

**Reinforce Jr. 2****nd**** (refit): 1* forward mounted umbrella of Artemis. 1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****,and 4****th**** ECOAS MS team. This ship is purely a long range carrier, for this reason it is equipped with 16 linier catapults and the "Umbrella of Artemis" ultimate defensive shield. This shield is capable of operating indefinitely because of the 12 MK55 Dueterion beam reactors on the ship; however nothing can come in OR out while it is up. When the ship is deploying its mobile suits it has to open up a section of the shield, and defend itself with its complement of 14 RGM-86 Heavygun MK2's that always remain with the ship. Recently a single new MK56 prototype Dueterion reactor was added.**

**Heavygun MK2: this redesign of the original heavygun from UC 0097 retains only its namesake. The 2 suits could not be more different, the MK82 nuclear power plant of the Heavygun was replaced by the MK55-S Micro-Duterion beam reactor. The small 15 meter tall unit was given a body more similar to the RGM-01S Stark Jegan, with pitch black paint. The 2*4 barrel beam gatling cannons that used to be placed on its shoulders where replaced by 2 sets of combined twin beam gatling cannons/ shields mounted on its arms and 2 320mm "AGNI" linier rifles on its back. The shields also contained bits to launch out and form a small personal "Umbrella of Artemis" around the unit or any other single unit. The standard vernier thrusters where replaced by the "Vulture Luminere MK3" Light propulsion system, eliminating the need to go back to the ship to restock on fuel every few hours. The standard beam cannons were replaced by a 123mm HEBR (High Energy Beam Rifle)**

**Finally this starts in the center of the final battle of "A Past, but not My Past…" against Koboi's fleet, which has royally screwed up the time line. Because of this, this chapter has little to no involvement from the UNSC./End note)**

Bridge of the EFSF Albion, 15 days before the final battle.

*The Albion, the Dominion, and the Reinforce Jr. sit on the Carpentaria mass driver, awaiting the final preparation to be complete after leaving earth's atmosphere and landing at Carpentaria base on the moon. The Mass Driver of Carpentaria is the largest mass driver ever completed, consisting of 6, 15 mile electromagnetic catapults to launch ships to mars base and the Jupitris fleets in under a month. The coordinates for the mars base which has now been under siege for 27 days, where punched into navigation systems of the Albion, which was this small fleets flagship. The ships sat side by side on the cement and metal catapults. These catapults where off to the side of the bustling city they served. From the bridge of the Albion could see the lights and flares from a game of football taking place just 50 miles away in the center of Lunamaria. Even though they was able to watch by just looking out his window, as the mobile suits being used were so big, the crew preferred to watch over the monitors. For many this was likely to be the last football game they would ever see.

/

**Announcer**: "Alright folks watching this from home, the Titans have just switched out quarterback # 47 Jerid Messa for #73 Emma Ronalds. Both teams seem to be unable to get a lead over the other. The score has remained 21-21 since the end of the first half. Now with only 30 seconds on the clock will the Carpentaria Titans be able to beat the Lunamaria Royals?"

The clock starts again and both teams form there lines as the time out ends. Softly over the speakers the entire crew listens intense as they hear the orders coming from the pilots. The crew was sitting in the center of the bridge using the big screen of bridge. It was clear which side each member of the crew was on, as they sat completely divided with each side intently watching the screen, and banners above their head. Even the captain was in on it. He was a tall man with black hair and blue sunglasses. He wore a Carpentaria Titans glove on one hand and had one of their hats on his head instead of his normal grey captain's cap.

**#73:** "Hike!" as she backs up the rest of her team activates boosters and rushes down the field. The slightly belter boosters where easily outrunning the more maneuverable but slower royals. One of the royals tackles the titan who was about to catch the ball, but another titan had been behind them and dove catching the ball with only 5 seconds left on the clock. It was the fourth down, 21-21 5 seconds left on the clock. The crowd was yelling so much you could hear it through the announcer's sound-prof box.

**Announcer**: "well what will happen now, 5 seconds left and 47 yards to go on this fourth down? Will they make the kick and win or will they go into overtime. It's all down to this folks."

**#73 again**: "Hut, hut HIKE!" # 73 hands the ball to # 39, who puts it down on the ground and holds it as # 73 backs up and makes a kick right as the last second strike on the clock. The timer buzzes, and the crowd goes silent. The ball passes through the field goal, and the titans win.

Back on the bridge the titan's side of the bridge was celebrating while the royal's side was visibly annoyed. You see they had all made bets on which side would win. The titans and the royals where rivals, Luna 1's team sucked and everyone knew it. So no one would even dare bet for them, they would automatically lose.

After this turn of events the royals side handed the money over to the people they had betted to, and the crew returned to normal duty's and uniforms. The officer of the CIC began perpetration for takeoff.

/

**Officer of the CIC**: "Control this is EFSF Albion, we are reading all systems green across the board. All Mk55 Beam Reactors online. The MK56, Hyper Duterion Engines are prepped for testing , but will remain offline for the duration of the mission. We have the coordinates for the rest of the fleet; we will be prepped for launch in 15 minutes."

Commander Kurtis Hurst: "Confirmed, this is pillar of Haven control, Albion you are cleared for launch. Long range radar shows no contacts in your direct path, you will be cleared to leave mirage colloid 5 days after launching. Tell Capt. Synapse, "Run Silent, run deep, and happy hunting.""

**Officer of the CIC**: "Control, Albion out." *Switches off the radio to the intercom* "Message to all crew, the Albion will be leaving port in 7 minutes. We shall be going to level 1 battle stations 1 hour after launch. All MS and MA teams are to be on 24/7 combat alert on 8 hour rotations. All ECOAS teams are to be prepared to repel boarding parties on the same schedule as the MS and MA teams." *Turing off all comm systems and leaving the CIC, heading to the captains chair.* "Captain, message from Commander Hurst sir!"

**Capt. Synapse**: "well what is it lieutenant?"

**Officer of the CIC**: "the commander said to tell you, "Run Silent, run deep, and happy hunting. Sir!"

**Capt. Synapse**: "The old man still has his humor is see. He must have read of my old post. Very well soldier continue on, and let's get this tub moving."

(A/N: for those of you who do not know what this refers to, capt. Synapse was a submarine captain for the EFGF (earth federation ground forces) before being reassigned to the Albion in UC 80. After the events of stardust memory in UC 83 the captain was accused of treason after stealing the Gundam Prototype-03 denborium (Orchis+Statmen) and disobeying orders to defend and save lunar city which was supposed to be sacrificed to the remnants of Zeon. He was saved from execution by several citizens of lunar city regarding him as a hero, as they took the cremation chute and diverted it to their own chamber. They preserved the Albion as a ghost ship and saved the captain and several crew members in chrio-stasis only to come out when the independently created Biological CPU and AI decided it was needed. In CE 74 after the return of Stargazer to earth, the stargazer's creators decided to refit it into the Albion to prevent it from falling into ZAFT or OMNI's hands. This system then assisted the other 2 in their use of the ship when the crew was asleep. After the creation of the EFSF in CE 93 and the destruction of the earth using the WMD-91 Turn A in CE 94, the Albion's primary systems found that it would be best to join this new defensive initiative, as it would accomplish there originally goal. 5 years ago this system detected an anomaly in several restarts, and thus it awakened the captain and the crew. And now we get to where we are now.)

**Officer**: "Sir, yes Sir!"

*The officer heads back into the black hole known as the CIC, and the captain turns his chair around to be facing front.

**Capt. Synapse**: "Alright let's get going! Active engines 1 through 8, transfer control to the Catapult and synchronize orbits with the Dominion and the Reinforce Jr.!"

**Bridge crew**: "Yes Sir!"

*The entire ship spun to life as officers scrambled to get to their posts, whether they be maintenance or pilots everyone was preparing for the coming battle in their own way. Except for 2 people who were stuck down in the med bay…

Comander Mwu Laflaga was still recovering from the shock of finding out he had been sent nearly 700 million years into the future when his ship the EFSF Arc Caanon was shot down and he was forced with ZEON forces through a black hole nearly unprotected after the failed attempt known as "Operation Overlord" or now commonly known as "The mission to the Rise". Still piloting his captured Zaku II FZ, he has integrated into the ship's crew after a few hours. Butler, Mrs Fowl, and Mr. fowl where left at Carpentaria, and then transferred to Lunamaria for the duration of the time, till they can find Artemis and the rest of his team which are on the EFSF Archangel in the fleet of 50 vessels that left 15 days prior for mars base. Tall and Mwu are sitting in the med bay, after a small explosion nocked both of them out while they were repairing the HEAVILY DAMAGED Zaku. This is an understatement, I suppose I should say the thing was nearly irreparable, but Mwu, is VERY determined to do the impossible in everything. After all he is "The man that makes the Impossible, possible."

Mwu: "Hey Tall?"

Tall: "Ughh.. yeah?"

Mwu: "I think we screwed up putting that hydraulics cord in place…"

Tall: "You think? We DID screw up putting that hydraulics cord in place you idiot!"

Mwu: "Well geese, we didn't do that badly. I'm sure if we just got the right parts we could get that thing back up and running."

Tall: "Yeah… well we might as well get started then…" *starts to get up* "Aghhhh" *Freezes in pain and lays back down* "on second thought let's sit here and fix ourselves first.

*The two of them continue to sit in the med bay as the ship reaches final preparations and activates its 16 main thrusters, synchronizing its power output rating with the Dominion and the Reinforce Jr. *

*Behind the 3 of them a massive amount of light was being produced, creating a massive overflow of light twirling in circles and producing massive amount of thrust. The 3 ships activate their "Mirrage colloid" systems making themselves invisible. The catapults released the holding mechanisms and the 3 rocketed out into the sky at Mach 20, eventually reaching Mach 50, firing their positron cannons to leave the light atmosphere of the moon, and clear the way for them to prevent them from hitting any debris along the way. From the view point of anyone on earth this would look like 3 shooting stars going across the sky.

*several hours later Mwu manages to actually finish fixing his Zaku II FZ (EFF Colors). As he accelerates away from earth once again, he can't help but feel that this may be the last time he sees his old home, that maybe, just maybe his luck would finally run out.

15 days later, the Albion arrives at the scene of the battle to find their forces losing, badly. The MS of the EFSF are being ripped to shreds by the older model Zaku units. The units appeared to be protected by a special coating that eliminates the ability for beam attacks to hit. Since the EFSF and the ECOAS don't use anything but beam rifles, they had to rely on rocket launchers and CIWS to shoot them down. Making their newest suits the RGM-01SS Stark Jegan (refit) nearly useless, except for its 2 beam sabers and its 12.5mm fir linked CIWS.

The only effective units seemed to be the 3 prototype units deployed by the Archangel, especially when there MK56 Hyper-Dueterion reactors were overloaded by the magically infused bazooka shot from a Zaku.

The Albion was Ill prepared to engage, and the only unit available for deployment was Mwu's Zaku II FZ which was being cpet in the lower recovery hanger until repairs were finished, due to an early hit to the main hanger bay by a stray bazooka shot from a Zaku both main hangers where out of service and inaccessible. Even after it was deployed they were having a hard time getting to the battle. It was at this point things took a turn for the worse as Kobois flagship fired a magic infused G.E.N.E.S.I.S. weapon destroying the entire fleet, all 52 vessels, heavy cruisers, battleships, assault carriers, and over 3000 mobile suits gone in less than 2 minutes.

Albion CIC, after the firing of the GENESIS

**Officer of the CIC**: "Sir we are reading a massive power influx heading our way. It appears to be Gama radiation, infused with the same substance that creates the 'M' factor. What are your orders?"

**Capt. Synapse**: "Well FUCK, all vessels 180 degrees, maximum combat speed get out of the way!"

The Albion, the Dominion, and the Reinforce Jr. turn 180 degrees and fire up there bema emitters. Heading for maximum combat speed bypassing several safety protocols to do so.

**Elven engineer**: "Engineering to bridge, all 3 MK55 engines are overheating, were going to lose them if we don't shut them down, or get a recharge soon. We might be able to get them into operation if you will let us active the MK56's sir!"

Capt. Synapse: "Well no better time then now for a field test, active the MK56 reactor, before we all meet our maker!"

Engineer: "Yes Sir!"

The rest of engineering turns around as they all get in position for the first firing of the MK56 Hyper Duueterion Beam reactor. The engine comes to life producing more energy than all 3 of the MK55's combined.

With all 3 ships now running on the MK56's the power output for the light emitters was nearly tripled, as they rushed away from the ever expanding destruction that was the GENESIS weapon. The rears of the ships was hit slightly and the engineering compartments where hit, and the elven engineers body's began healing themselves, causing the same effect that was produced in the lab when the generators were exposed to the magic. A giant blue green light engulfed all 3 ships, and the elves body's became like Artemis and Holly's had become, more human in appearance but, they still looked somewhat like the elves they were before, but now they were taller, with more human features and they retained their magic.

Back in the bridge, the captain noticed his new crews features, but decided to ignore it for they had a slightly larger issue at hand. Mainly the giant beam of light set to destroy them.

**Capt. Synapse**: "Alright, enough looking at each other we have a job to do! How are the engines holding after that blast?"

**CIC Officer**: "Engines are online and holding. However the MK56 just brought the other 3 online and restored them to operational status. There is a massive power buildup in the MK56's reactor chamber. The reactor core appears to be preparing to fire an impulse upon itself. We have lost all control of said engine, and cannot shut it down."

**Capt. Synapse**: "Well fuck." *switching to the intercom* "All hands brace for impact!"

The screen in front of them flared up revealing the OS of the ship.

**Stargazer AI**: Warning Energy reading critical, activating FTL drive. Duterion pulse in 15 seconds all hands brace for Jump.

**Capt. Synapse**: "Aright two questions, does anyone know what an FTL drive is and when we had one installed?"

**Entire bridge crew**: "Not a clue!"

**Capt. Synapse**: "So basically our ENGINE just gained a mind of its own, installed a device we've never heard of, and is now activating it without our permission?"

**Entire Bridge crew**: "Yes Sir!"

**Capt. Synapse**: "Once again I have 1 word to say before were thrown into this things plan… FUCK!"

As he said that the engine fired its dueterion pulse blasting all 3 ships through the timeline and towards the destination only known to the biological CPU created by the introduction of the 'M' factor into the MK56 engines reactor compartment, which had a direct communication to the first and last interstellar AI ever created by earth in their time line, "Stargazer". The stargazer was a forgotten relic of the old world that was on the ship to enable transportation between mars and Jupiter. They were headed off to a different restart, one that should **never **have existed by their time line. A past created by the creation of a combination of magic, organics and technology oh and a black whole.

As they flew through the timeline eventually the crew where shocked and felt extremely sick. The entire trip took 5 minutes guided by stargazer into the orbit of a ring like planet. The three ships where met with a large fleet, one with no lights or seemingly any power. The lifeless ships where surrounded by the ring like planet, their designs looked like pillars with glowing blue lines coursing through their centers. The ring itself was sending the blue lines into the ships from 9 points along the inside of the ring.

After a few minutes the stargazer told them the "FTL Drive" was recharging and would be firing again in 3 hours. The ships approached the ring very slowly their courses where set in by the stargazer, forcing them to see the lifeless ships. These ancient ships when they approached seemed familiar. When several of them where scanned by the CIC, it was determined that each of them was a copy of one of the most powerful/ respected/ feared ships of their times. In the direct center was a ship they knew all too well, the" DOLOS 2", Koboi's flagship. Although the main ring was large and surrounded the battleships, there were 17 significantly smaller duplicates of it, each maneuvering themselves between them and the last ring like planet. Only the closest ring's ships seemed it come to life, defending their creator. This ring was only lightly protected, with 14 heavy cruisers and 1 battleship. The ring itself was almost identical to the large ring, with a green lush interior similar to a planet's surface. Several blue beams also shot from one end to another of the ring.

Capt. Synapse: "Alright, someone tell me what the fuck is going on, where we are, and what in the name of all that's holy are those ships?"

**Ensign hawk**: sir, we don't know what's going on, but we don't have the firepower to take them on, and there are massive energy readings coming from their weapons systems."

**Capt. Synapse**: "Here we go again…. All hands to battle stations, ECOAS teams prepare to repel hostile boarding teams. All teams we are running on a time limit, anyone not here by the time the engine fires its second deuteron burst in," *switches to the crew members* "What's the time left?"

Ensign Hawk: "2:46 left on the clock sir"

Capt. Synapse: *switching to all crew again* "2hours and 46 minutes, will be left behind."

The ship once again comes to life, the hanger bays where still heavily damaged and couldn't launch there MS complements or the internally kept fighters, but the exterior mounted SkyKing Extremes could launch.

As if they were a beehive swarming to protect their hive, the Skykings, launch out in waves of 20. In comparison 6 or 7 Zakus would launch out of the Zeon frigates and cruisers every minute. The swarms of skykings gradually overpower the Zeon Zakus, however they cannot even touch the heavily defended zeon cruisers and there battleship. Which were defended by some sort of blue barrio and where firing energy weapons at them.

**(A/N: Shields and weapons similar to that of the covenant are on these ships as Koboi has gained access to and copied forunner tech.)**

With the use of the Umbrella of Artemis MK3 shields the skykings were able to survive with no losses, but were unable to even scratch the shields on the newly improved Zeon ships.

Back on the bridge

**Capt. Synapse**: "What the heck is going on?"

Suddenly a glowing golden and silver mobile suit identical to the original stargazer appears before them, in a small holographic form (similar to the AI's of the UNSC).

**Stargazer**: Captain, this system recognizes you as the commander of this vessel, I am CPU GSX-401FW, and the targets in front of you are the frigates created by the one some known as Koboi. They are infused with technologies that do not exist in our original timeline. In order to restart the timelines after the errors are deleted by the other 2 teams, you must destroy all the rings and Koboi's DOLOS class units. This timeline has also been affected, there should only have been 7 rings, and each of them should have been destroyed already. However this "Koboi" has copied the technologies of these rings, and created replicas in this dimension. You do not have the necessary firepower to land on the rings and take them over; it is a logical decision that you should contact those who have fought in these environments before. The 2 sides of this are the UNSC and the Covenant. Your first course of action should be to find earth, and convince the UNSC to assist in the upcoming battles. You may also want to get the covenant to assist, if the need arises.

**Capt. Synapse**: "Stargazer, haven't we told you to recognize yourself as "Stargazer" instead of your model number? Anyway, stargazer, why do you know this?"

**Stargazer**: "designation reconfirmed as stargazer, I have knowledge based upon D-CPU #3 of the MK56 dueterion generator installed in this vessel. As of July 14 20XX the D-CPU#004 has gained the knowledge from the "M" factor merging with it as a result of the magically infused beings of this ship coming into contact with it. This vessel has also confirmed that there are 3 more D-CPU's in existence as of the same time. One for the ZGMF-X100B, ZGMF-X101A, and the ZGMF-000LD. Each of which is on a separate but important recreation cycle, trying to fix the destroyed timeline that was created by "EVENT LOGG #001, Operation Overlord" on December, 30th, UC: 0079. We must accomplish our mission or the other 2 teams success will not matter. Once this restart is completed you will be placed back to precisely 15 days and 14 minutes before the events of the battle with Koboi's forces. If this is successful, then Koboi will not have the miniature ring from this timeline, and thus cannot fire her magically infused G.E.N.E.S.I.S. weapon.

**Capt. Synapse**: "Alright you've proven your point, but that doesn't help us destroy those ships in front of us, before they destroy us.

**Stargazer**: *shrugs his shoulders* "the only logical consensus this platform can determine is a tactical retreat."

**Capt. Synapse**: "that doesn't really help but…. we are out of options anyway, call all fighters back, and prepare for a full retreat. All ships 180 degrees to port, emitters to maximum, full combat speed away from the Zeek's"

All the ships turn 180 degrees and the Skykings return to their positions on the sides of the ships and in the carrier vessel, "Reinforce Jr.". As the clock runs down, the 15 vessels behind them close in, but not fast enough as the timer reaches the last 30 seconds for their next jump.

**Capt. Synapse**: "Ensign, start the count!"

**Ensign Hawk**: "count is starting at 15, all hands brace for internal impact of the duterion burst! 15, 14, 13,12,11,10" *the ship begins to hum and engines cut out slowing them down, the screens of the entire vessel switch over to showing (FTL Jump in 0:XX)* "9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, burst!"

As she says this, the burst covers the entire ship in a blue light that folds in on itself to jump to its next destination. The screen on Kobois ship that was watching the entire battle from afar goes blank in the flash of blue light fading away. Leaving no trace as to the where a bout's of the 3 ships.

**Koboi**: "so that small fleet is supposed to be a threat to me how?"

An electronic voice is heard in the background

**Electric voice**: "they may be small, but when you think about it master chief was only one man himself."

**Koboi**: "I've seen his records, and I can see what you mean, oracle" *walks out annoyed that someone other than her was right*

**Oricle**: "We will have to see how these reclaimers will deal with their challenges. As you have shown, the future is not set in stone."


End file.
